


Bauble

by flawedamythyst



Series: Balloons and Buttons [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing 221Bs for my Twitter followers. This one is for Librariansti's prompt of Bauble.</p><p>They go after the banker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bauble

Sherlock was all for rushing off after the banker immediately, but John made him wait for long enough to explain the whole thing to Greg first. When they got to the banker's house, it was empty and dark, and his car was gone.

Sherlock made an aggravated noise. “He's fled. Probably taken his psycho clown sidekick with him.”

“We'll get them,” said Greg, nodding at one of his men. “I'll put out an alert.”

Sherlock made a disgusted sound. “As if you people could find anyone,” he muttered. “You'd have no idea what was even going on here if it wasn't for me.”

“Yeah, okay,” said John, stepping in before things could get out of hand. “Time to go home, I think. I'm starving. And you really need a new shirt.”

“I don't know,” said Greg. “I'm rather enjoying the view.”

“It does sort of make up for the insults,” agreed Sally, looking Sherlock over with a lascivious look that John would not have thought her capable of.

The look on Sherlock’s face was so good that John wanted a photo of it, but before he got his phone out, it was gone.

“No need to mock me!” snapped Sherlock. “You'd think you'd be grateful. Today, I found you an evil, murderous clown, a corrupt, thieving banker and a missing bauble.”


End file.
